


Something’s Waiting in the Bushes of Love

by DefinitelyNotScott



Series: Fictober 2018 Pieces [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Lore 1.0 Assumptions, Darius POV, Extremely Mild Grinding, F/M, I believe in Robotech they called it..., Kissing, Multi, Strategic Osculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: Darius happens upon a conspiracy to get the DuCouteaus in trouble. Unfortunately he gets distracted before he can do anything about it.Fictober18 Day 13 prompt “Try harder, next time.”





	Something’s Waiting in the Bushes of Love

Darius lunged off the sidewalk, took a quick few steps through the landscaping, hopped a hedge, and dropped to the ground to get out of sight. Two blonde heads turned to look at him over their shoulders and he felt a sense of unreality descend. Both Lux and Ezreal were sprawled on a the ground, where they’d been peering out from beneath the hedge on the opposite side of the semi-enclosed grassy area he’d dropped into.

“Don’t compromise our op,” Ezreal said tersely, before turning back to taking notes on his phone. 

“Help yourself to the pizza,” Lux said with a smile. Then she also turned back to whatever they were looking at. There was, in fact, a large pizza box on the ground.

If Draven wasn’t already yelling and chasing him down, that meant he’d escaped without being seen, and he didn’t want to ruin that. He reached over to snag the box without sitting up, because hey, free pizza. There was about half left, covered in a bunch of toppings. 

“Score,” he muttered, before folding one piece over another and taking a big bite. He munched in silence for a while, laid back on the grass, watching the clouds. Lux’s camera clicked occasionally, while Ezreal grumbled to himself under his breath, but the bushes filtered out most of the campus’ other sounds.

“Got it.” Ezreal low-crawled away from the hedge in reverse, still typing furiously on his phone.

“Let me get you these,” Lux said, rolling up on one elbow to look back at them. 

“What are you two up to, anyway?” Darius asked, pausing to lick some sauce off his thumb.

“Writing an exposé on the shit the Du Couteaus get up to for the paper,” Ezreal said matter-of-factly. 

“Hey!” Darius halfway sat up. He may not be _personally_ invested in keeping the Du Couteaus out of trouble, but they were Noxians, and that meant he couldn’t just leave them to get screwed. “I can’t let you do that.”

“I’ll distract him,” Lux said, slipping her gear into her pockets.

“You’re not going to-” Darius began, but then she pounced on him, catching his bottom lip with her teeth, the feather-weight of her arms on his shoulders not really enough to push him down. Ezreal threw a leg over his thigh and flopped over to shimmy up his chest, phone still clutched in one hand. 

Lux’s tongue stroked the length of his captured lip, a slow back and forth. Okay, maybe she _was_ going to distract him. Ezreal dropped a line of distracted kisses down his neck, unattended leg rubbing against Darius’ junk. Lux trailed a hand up the back of his neck to play with his hair.

He slowly gave way beneath their combined weight, letting them press him down into the grass, and freeing the arm he’d been leaning on. Lux rolled his lip between her teeth before releasing it to actually kiss him and he opened for her tongue without even thinking. Ezreal’s hand groped inexpertly at his chest, other hand still busy with his phone. Darius used his own newly-freed hand to reach around and squeeze Lux’s ass.

She pulled back, her eyes slitted in amusement. “Naughty,” she said. 

The fingers threaded through his hair gripped, pulling his head back, and he arched up, grinding against Ezreal’s hip. He swallowed, and watched her predatory eyes drawn to the movement of his throat. 

“Annnnd published,” Ezreal said. Immediately they both rolled in opposite directions, leaving Darius blinking up at the clouds. What.

“What?” He sat up again to look at them.

“Try harder, next time.” Ezreal said, shooting him finger-guns before hopping over the hedge. Fuck. The school paper had a website. He grabbed his phone to text Talon a warning. 

“Keep the pizza!” Lux said, blowing him a kiss before also beating a hasty retreat. 

He looked down at the phone in his hands, the Noxian server already blowing up with notifications, and set it aside. Let the DuCouteaus fix their own shit.

He released a sigh from the depths of his soul, deflating back onto the grass as it left his body. Great. Now he had a _raging_ boner. And a pizza. He rolled to grab another two slices. There were worse ways to wait for his dick to calm the fuck down.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the song the title comes from.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RySHDUU2juM)


End file.
